Yakusoku: Ano Hi No Yume
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ada sebuah janji yang begitu mengikat—menunggu untuk ditepati. Tidak secepatnya, tapi pada waktunya. Hingga kedua tangan yang saling bergenggaman, takkan lagi terpisahkan.


Haku termenung di anak tangga teratas perbatasan antara dunia arwah dan jalan menuju dunia manusia. Matanya menatap menerawang melewati rerumputan hijau sampai ke mulut terowongan yang sudah tak ada siapa-siapanya lagi. Hanya kekosongan dan gemerisik angin yang membuat rereumputan nyiur melambai-lambai.

Padahal,baru beberapa saat yang lalu, seorang gadis cilik berambut cokelat berada di sampingnya. Tangan mereka saling berkaitan dan gadis cilik itu memintanya berjanji. Janji … bahwa keduanya bisa bertemu lagi. Suatu hari, entah kapan.

Setelah Haku berjanji padanya, ia pun langsung mendorong sang gadis untuk kembali. Awalnya, gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi pada akhirnya sang gadis pun berlari hingga bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa pernah lagi menoleh ke belakang, tak lagi menoleh ke arah Haku. Lalu menghilang selamanya dari dunia arwah.

Mata Haku kini beralih pada tangannya. Tangan yang semula membuka itu pun akhirnya mengepal perlahan.

Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan perlahan.

Ia baru saja lepas dari segel Yubaba. Ia tak perlu bekerja lagi pada nenek tua pemilik bisnis penginapan air panas tersebut. Ia bisa kembali ke dunia asalnya—atau itulah yang ia katakan pada sang gadis cilik sebelum mereka berpisah.

Namun, ada hal lain yang kini mengikatnya. Membuatnya sewaktu-waktu masih menghampiri dunia arwah dan terduduk diam menunggu.

* * *

 **YAKUSOKU: ANO HI NO YUME**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: _I do not own_ Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi. Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi © Hayao Miyazaki/Studi Ghibli**

 ** _I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

 ** _Story_** **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 ** _A/N_** **: _inaccurate detail and all …._**

 ** _Btw, the lovely art isn't mine, but I got a permission from the artist to use her art. Thank you so muuuucch, Deaar!_**

 ** _Cover art (c) kurohime27_**

* * *

Berapa hari telah berlalu. Sebulan? Dua bulan? Haku kehilangan hitungan waktunya. Hidup di dunia dewa maupun dunia arwah membuatnya tak begitu memedulikan soal waktu. Hanya ada siang dan malam. Waktu tidur dan waktunya bekerja—meski dalam kamus Haku, ia bisa bekerja seharian, siang sampai malam dan malam hingga bertemu siang kembali.

Meski demikian, ia tetap belum lupa pada sang gadis.

Sen. Ah, bukan. Chihiro. Chihiro namanya. Si gadis cilik berambut cokelat. _Manusia_.

Haku selalu tersenyum tatkala ia mengingat perihal Chihiro. Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekarang? Apa dia hidup senang di dunianya? Sudah seperti apa rupanya? Apa Haku akan mengenalinya jika … jika suatu saat mereka bertemu kembali?

Pemikiran itu membuat Haku menggelengkan kepala.

"Chihiro tidak akan bisa ke dunia dewa. Ia pun belum saatnya kembali ke dunia arwah."

Dengan segala daya upaya, Haku menepis pemikiran-pemikiran mengenai Chihiro. Chihiro sudah mempunyai hidupnya sendiri. Haku pun demikian.

Lagi pula, belum tentu Chihiro masih mengingat janji yang telah mereka buat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu bagaikan mimpi yang berulang. Haku tak yakin.

Namun, dari arah terowongan, samar-samar ia bisa melihat sesosok gadis berlari melintasi padang rumput. Haku terpaku di tempatnya—kakinya enggan beranjak. Pun matanya enggan menoleh ke arah lain.

Ia mungkin terlalu merindukan Chihiro hingga ia melihat ilusinya. Ilusi yang sempurna.

Chihiro berlari ke arahnya. Menyeberangi sungai kecil dengan meloncat-loncat di bebatuannya. Wajah gadis itu semringah meski keringat sudah mengucur membasahi wajahnya.

 _Tak berubah banyak_ — _hanya rambutnya yang lebih panjang dan pakaiannya yang berbeda_. _Ia juga sedikit lebih tinggi,_ pikir Haku. _Tapi ini ilusi, bukan? Apa yang kuharapkan?_

"Haku!" panggil sosok itu setelah ia berdiri di satu batu besar yang sudah sangat dekat dengan tangga. Suaranya masih terdengar kekanakan. "Ha—ku!"

Haku terperanjat.

"Chi … hiro …?"

 _Mimpi? Bukan?_

"Apa yang kau—" Suara Haku terhenti sampai di sana. Tercekat.

Air mata mengambang di kedua pelupuk Chihiro. Meski demikian, bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini, saat aku hendak berangkat ke sekolah, aku mendadak teringat akan tempat ini. Juga perihal … Haku …."

Kaki Chihiro melompati batu besar dan menginjak tangga. Ia melangkahi tiap-tiap anak tangga dan berhenti di anak tangga terakhir—satu tingkat lebih rendah dibandingkan tempat Haku berdiri. Kepalanya mendongak untuk mengunci tatapannya dengan sang dewa sungai yang mengambil wujud pemuda berusia sekitar dua belas tahun.

"Aku tidak jadi ke sekolah. Secepat yang aku bisa, aku berlari untuk menemukan terowongan yang bisa mengantarku kembali ke sini."

Sekolah? Tidak. Bau Chihiro masih sama seperti dulu!

 _Manusia_.

Wajah Haku memucat begitu kesadaran menamparnya.

Chihiro tak _seharusnya_ ada di sini. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya!

Mata Haku kemudian mendapati ikat rambut berwarna ungu yang menguarkan aura dunia arwah. Magis. Buatan Zeniba.

Itukah yang menyebabkan Chihiro tiba-tiba mengingat semuanya dan kembali ke sini?

Tapi ia—

"Pulanglah, Chihiro!"

Haku bisa melihat mata Chihiro yang membesar. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut dengan perlakuan dingin Haku terhadapnya.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, tempat ini … bukan tempat bagi mereka yang masih hidup."

"Ha-hanya sebentar … aku ingin melihatmu. Tak masalah, bukan?"

Haku menggeleng. Lalu, dengan cepat, ia menggunakan kekuatan magisnya untuk memutuskan ikat rambut Chihiro. Rambut gadis itu langsung tergerai.

Tangan Haku kemudian menyambar tangan Chihiro dan meletakkan ikat rambut yang sudah terpotong itu ke tangan Chihiro. Sudah tak ada kekuatan apa-apa di sana. Hanya ikat rambut biasa—kosong.

Haku kemudian membuat tangan Chihiro menggenggam ikat rambut tersebut. Lalu, mata kehijauannya menatap mata Chihiro lekat-lekat.

"Pulanglah."

Bagaikan terhipnotis, dengan mulut yang masih terbuka kecil, Chihiro berbalik.

"Jangan menoleh ke belakang sampai kau sudah melewati terowongan," pesan Haku kemudian. Ah, _déjà vu_.

Hanya saja, kali ini tak ada respons sedikit pun dari Chihiro. Gadis itu hanya meloncat-loncati batu dengan lincah sebelum menyeberangi padang rumput hijau hingga ia tiba di mulut terowongan. Sekali lagi, Haku menyaksikan sosok Chihiro menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ketika Haku terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, matahari baru menanjak naik. Sebutir cairan bening sekonyong-konyong lolos dari sebelah pelupuk matanya.

Belum.

Belum saatnya.

.

.

.

Haku tak selalu datang ke tangga perbatasan setiap siang. Sesekali, ia datang tatkala malam menjelang. Suasana siang dan malam hari di sana sangat berbeda.

Pada malam hari, padang rumput itu berubah menjadi sungai luas. Perahu-perahu pengantar arwah terlihat hilir-mudik. Dan di ujung sungai itu, cahaya lampu berwarna-warni berkelap-kelip menggoda.

Haku mendudukkan dirinya di anak tangga paling atas dan menikmati helaian angin yang mengibarkan rambut gelapnya. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan ekspresi berarti.

Mendadak, ia kembali teringat pada Chihiro.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir ia melihat Chihiro. Meski demikian, sebagai dewa, ingatannya mengenai sosok Chihiro tak pernah pudar. Sementara itu, Haku tahu dan yakin bahwa Chihiro sudah benar-benar melupakannya dan bisa hidup bahagia di dunianya.

Tangan Haku merogoh ke saku celana hakama birunya. Entah angin apa yang membawanya ke tempat Zeniba di suatu hari. Ternyata, saat itu Boh—dalam wujud tikusnya—dan salah satu burung sihir Yubaba juga tengah berkumpul di sana. Lalu, tanpa perlu mendengarkan maksud kedatangan Haku, Zeniba langsung meminta Boh, si burung, dan No-Face membantunya untuk membuatkan sesuatu.

Ikat rambut. Berwarna ungu. Sama persis dengan milik Chihiro yang telah ia rusak.

Haku mengangkat ikat rambut itu tinggi-tinggi dan mengamati kilaunya. Saat itulah, ia sadar bahwa salah satu perahu pengangkut arwah tengah bergerak mendekat. Ia pun langsung berdiri. Di pojokan tangga, perahu itu akhirnya berhenti dan langsung menurunkan sebuah papan sebagai tempat untuk melangkah bagi para arwah yang akan turun.

Jantung Haku mendadak berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya terasa membeku tanpa sebab. Bukan, bukan karena ketakutan. Arwah adalah hal yang biasa ditemuinya—ini tempat tinggal bagi para arwah, bagaimanapun. Lebih lanjut, tak ada tanda-tanda ada arwah yang berbahaya yang akan turun dari sana.

Mata Haku mulai meneliti satu per satu sosok arwah yang turun. Sosok-sosok itu kebanyakan berwujud menyerupai gas berwarna hitam namun padat—meski ada juga yang berwujud lobak putih besar dengan topi yang bagaikan cawan terbalik. Wajah mereka sebagian besar tertutupi topeng dan tubuh mereka tertutup mantel beraneka rupa.

Saat itulah, mata Haku menangkap sosok arwah yang mengambil wujud seperti anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Wajahnya ditutupi topeng. Selain hal itu, … penampakan sang arwah sangat, sangat familier bagi Haku.

Baju putih dengan garis hijau di tengah, celana pendek merah, dan sepatu kets berwarna kuning … rambut yang menyembul di kepalanya pun berwarna kecokelatan. Hanya bedanya, rambut itu tergerai sampai ke bahu.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, bibirnya bergetar sesaat sebelum kemudian membentuk seulas senyum. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca sementara ia memperhatikan sosok itu menaiki tangga demi tangga dan kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Ternyata, _ia_ tidak lupa. Pada akhirnya, _ia_ kembali ke sini. Entah apa alasan maupun kronologinya, Haku hanya tahu: _sudah waktunya_.

Tangan sang arwah bergerak hendak membuka topengnya. Baru senyum yang terlihat dari rupa sang arwah, Haku sudah lebih dahulu memotong,

"Selamat datang … Chihiro."

Haku beranjak ke arahnya dan langsung memeluk gadis arwah tersebut. Dan tanpa menunggu izin, Haku langsung mengikat rambut Chihiro dengan ikat rambut yang ia terima dari Zeniba.

Dengan ini, Chihiro tak akan bisa lupa untuk selamanya.

Malam di dunia arwah hari itu terasa hangat dengan angin yang sepoi memanjakan.

Ada sebuah janji yang terpenuhi. Lalu, ada sepasang tangan yang bergandengan dan tak akan terlepas lagi.

.

.

.

 _"Can we meet again?"_

 _"I'm sure."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

.

.

.

 ** _***_** ** _終わり_** ** _***_**

* * *

Hanya sebuah kontribusi kecil untuk menuangkan kegalauan saya terhadap _ending_ Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi. Iya, pokoknya Haku dan Chihiro harus ketemu lagi—pada waktunya! T_T

 _Reviews are always welcomed and very much appreciated._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 ** _~Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
